A Outra Garota Black
by lilybraun
Summary: Druella sempre foi uma garota Black.


**A OUTRA GAROTA BLACK**

Eu sempre fui uma garota Black.

Apesar de ter nascido Rosier, fui criada desde a mais tenra infância sabendo que meu futuro era me tornar uma das senhoras Black – como era o costume entre as famílias de sangue puro, eu e meu futuro marido, Cygnus, fôramos prometidos um para o outro em casamento ainda muito jovens, quando eu mal tinha completado três anos de idade. Como a de todas as garotas cujo futuro era se tornar esposa de um dos varões da mais nobre e antiga família bruxa da Inglaterra, minha educação foi primorosa: fui criada desde cedo para me tornar uma dama elegante e encantadora, uma anfitriã educada e acolhedora, e, mais do que tudo, para abrigar em meu útero a semente que daria origem aos novos varões Black e garantiria a continuação do nome da família.

Quando completei dezoito anos e chegou a época de meu casamento, eu acreditava com todo o meu coração que seria bem-sucedida em desempenhar todas as tarefas que meu papel de esposa exigia. Cygnus e eu, se não podíamos ser considerados um casal apaixonado, ao menos podíamos nos considerar bons amigos; havíamos sido criados juntos, tínhamos gostos semelhantes e apreciávamos verdadeiramente a companhia um do outro, o que tornava nosso relacionamento muito agradável. Poucos meses depois de nosso casamento, eu já era a estrela da sociedade bruxa inglesa: minha presença nos eventos organizados pelas outras mulheres da sociedade era a garantia do sucesso de uma festa, e os convites das festas que eu organizava eram disputados a tapas. A única coisa que faltava para completar meu sucesso como esposa Black era um filho.

Minha primeira gravidez foi tranqüila. No verão de 1951, eu dei à luz a uma menina forte e saudável, de cabelos muito escuros e olhos muito negros que Cygnus, orgulhoso, resolveu chamar de Bellatrix. Ao contrário de meu marido, que acreditava que a vinda de um bebê saudável era um resultado suficientemente bom para uma primeira gravidez, eu fiquei decepcionada quando soube que a criança não era um menino – afinal, acreditava que meu sucesso como Druella Black só seria completo quando de mim nascesse um garoto. Poucas semanas após o nascimento da garota, eu resolvi que já era hora de tentar novamente ter um filho varão. Minha decepção quando Andrômeda nasceu foi ainda maior do que quando veio a primeira menina. Passei dias trancada em meu quarto, chorando de decepção por não ter nascido um menino, antes de aceitar conhecer o bebê de olhos azuis que a velha elfa doméstica embalava numa cadeira de balanço no canto do quarto. Cygnus, mais uma vez, não achou ruim o fato de termos tido uma garota: quando veio me visitar após o parto, meu marido tinha gentileza no olhar quando disse que sabia que cedo ou tarde teríamos um filho, e que era bom ter belas rosas para enfeitar a casa enquanto o garoto não chegasse.

Depois de minha segunda filha, eu me tornei obcecada em dar à luz a um filho homem. Passava meus dias procurando em velhos livros de magia feitiços que pudessem me garantir que meu próximo bebê seria um garoto, mas não conseguia fazer com que nenhum deles desse certo. Nesse meio-tempo, engravidei três vezes, e nas três resolvi não trazer a criança ao mundo quando soube que estava esperando outra menina. Pouco a pouco, os feitiços que eu usava para interromper minhas gravidezes e a minha obsessão por ter um filho homem enfraqueceram meu corpo, e meu útero foi se tornando cada vez mais incapaz de manter viva a semente de meu marido. Quando, no inverno de 1954, eu soube que, depois de quase um ano sem conceber, eu estava novamente grávida, minha imensa alegria não foi o suficiente para me tornar capaz de levantar da cama: durante os nove meses de gestação, fiquei doente, fraca e incapaz de ficar em pé. As únicas energias que me sobravam eu concentrava todas nos velhos testes de varinha para saber se a bruxa está grávida de um menino ou uma menina, e todos eles confirmavam a minha vontade e me diziam que eu seria a mãe de um garoto Black em pouco tempo.

Depois de quase três dias de trabalho de parto, com dores inimagináveis e com meu corpo se esvaindo em sangue, meu bebê finalmente nasceu: eu chorei de tristeza quando soube que a trouxinha de cabelos louros que estava em meu colo era mais uma menina, e não pude conter o ódio e a frustração quando a parteira me disse que eu não poderia ter filhos novamente. Quando, na manhã seguinte, as duas meninas mais velhas entraram no quarto para me visitar, seguidas por Cygnus, que trazia a pequena Narcisa nos braços, meu primeiro impulso foi lançar uma maldição da morte em cada um deles, e depois me jogar do alto da torre mais alta da mansão Black. Eu me sentia frustrada, derrotada, acabada. Mas eu não pude fazer isso. Eu era Druella Black, a mulher que fora criada desde o berço para se tornar uma esposa valorosa e mãe de crianças que honrassem a família a qual pertencia. Aquelas três meninas haviam frustrado minhas expectativas por não terem nascido homens, mas nem por isso o sangue que corria em suas veias era menos puro, ou menos valioso, e nem por isso elas eram menos capazes de trazer orgulho à sua casa. Naquele momento, decidi que, se eu não podia gerar o filho varão que daria continuação à linhagem dos Black, faria com que minhas filhas se tornassem mulheres de tanto valor quanto aquele que um garoto poderia ter.

Afinal, assim como eu, elas eram garotas Black.


End file.
